Monsters and Heroes
by laze jovanov
Summary: When Hirudegarn is sent to Earth and began to destroy it, Godzilla and Goku must work together to stop him before the Earth is no more.


**Hirudegarn's has been a statue but was turned into a giant monster by the kashvar and was sent to attack the Planet Konats. However the wizard of that planet had used a spell and sealed extraterrestrial Kaiju in a special box. The one who have made the beast have been brought to justice and the box has been send to space where it drifted for eons. Evantually the box had found it's way to Earth. The planet's gravity had pulled the box in and it crashed deep in the Atlantic Ocean where it stayed there for 500 years.**

* * *

Goku was flying though the Pacific Ocean he wanted to take a relaxing vacation after work in the farm.

"Man that was some hard work." Goku said while continuing flying. He suddenly saw an island and decide to land on the shores of the island. Goku began going deep in the jungle until he saw to small a few inch tall twin girls who looked excatly the same.

"Hello Goku welcome to our island" Both of them said at the same time

"How did you know my name ?" Goku asked them

"We are the Shobijin" They explained "and this is our home. We know your name because your very known around here. Please come with us"

"Alright" Goku accepted and followed them to their temple where he saw a tribe worsheping a giant butterfly and two giant catterpillers between her "Wow it's gonna take one huge net to catch that butterfly" Goku joked.

"We have remained hidden from your world for thousands of years." The fairies explained "We know about you Son Goku and your feats, we want to show you around. Would you like some food ?" They asked him

"Would I ?" Goku asked with excitement.

...

After eating lots of fruit Goku is introduced to Mothra and the twin fairies explained everything about her. Goku was impressed at what he heard but decided that it's time to leave.

"Thanks for the food and everything,but I gotta go See ya." Goku waved and flew away as the twin fairies along with all the people on the island waved goodbye at him.

* * *

Gohan was in Las Vegas Nevada and was trying to buy stuff for Videl.

"Who knew that shopping could be almost as hard if not harder than fighting crime?" Gohan commented while he was looking for cloths.

...

After 1 hour of shopping Gohan was about to leave the city until...Gigan came to the city and began attacking and killing people.

"What the heck ?! I don't know what you are but i'm going to defeat you" Gohan said to Giagn as he dropped the cloths and flew and the cyborg Kaiju.

* * *

Some Fishermen where on a fishing boat in the Atlantic ocean catching fish and other marine creatures vie nets. They dragged the nets back up...but this time something else was caught other than fish and marine animals. It was a small strange looking box.

"What's that ?" One fishermen asked

"I don't know it looks like a box...with some strange writing on it" The other one said while holding the box

"Let's see what's inside" Another fishermen said

"Ok" The one that was holding the box slowly opened it.

* * *

Gohan avoids a swing from Gigan's massive hooked hand,he then senses a disturbence somewhere else.

"I don't have time for this" Gohan states he then flew at Gigan's face "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA !" Gohan unleashes a powerful Kamehameha right at Gigan's face.

 **PCHAOOOOWOWW**

Gigan's head has been blown to bits by Gohan's attack as his headless body slams to the ground.

"Now...to see what this dark KI is" Gohan said and began flying away.

* * *

A dark storm begins to come around the small ship

"What the hell is going on ?" One fisherman asked

Suddenly a giant insect-like creature appeared in the water. It was so large the water level was below it's knees...it was Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn looks down at the ship with the terrorfied fishermen in it. He lifts his tail and the sharp end of the tail opens up to reveal small string-like tentacles. Hirudegarn lunges his tail forward at the ship. The fishermen try to escape but they were too slow as the beast's tail catches all of them and consumes their souls leaving only the fishermen's torn cloths. Hirudegarn then senses more creatures not far from here. He opens his insect-like wins and heads for the source.

* * *

Goku senses Hirudegarn's dark power and senses 4 life signals disappear.

"I don't know what that was...but it can't be good" Goku states as he flies towards the source of the dark KI.

* * *

Hirudegarn has landed in Tokyo and started destroying buildings and absorbing souls with his tail leaving only torn cloths behind. The military used tanks and air planes to take him down. But Hirudegarn wasn't even phased, he crushed some tanks underfoot and smashed airplanes with his fists.

Hirudegarn uses his flame breath to annhiolate some buildings. He began sensing a presence coming behind him,he turns around to see Mothra flying towards him. He uses his tail to swat her...but she avoids the attack and fires beams from her antenna. Hirudegarn however turns to mist causing the beams to go through him much to Mothra's shock and surprise. Before Mothra could do anything else Hirudegarn has wrapped his tail around her and proceeds to squeeze her like a python constricting it's prey.

But just as she was about to get killed a yellow energy blast hits the monster's tail causing him to drop her on the ground. Hirudegarn turns to his left, his red glowing pupels can be seen to see Goku floating in mid air and glaring at him.

"You're fight is with me now" Goku states before transforming into a SSJ and flying at Hirudegarn. Goku attempts to punch him in the face but Hirudegarn turns to mist causing Goku to miss.

"What ?!" Goku gasped. Hirudegarn appears behind him and swats him with his hand, causing Goku to crash in some buildings.

Hirudegarn resumes his rampage. He then began to be covered in silk he looked around and saw two giant catterpilers (who didn't look happy) spraying silk at him. He roars and turns to mist causing the web around him to fall, he appears in front of the larva and unleashes his flame breath close their face causing an explosion and throwing the two larva to crash in some houses.

Mothra seeing this becomes enraged and chirps at the monster. Mothra takes to the air and attempts knock the evil kaiju down but once again he turns to mist. Hirudegarn reforms and glares at Mothra, he sprouts his insect-like wings and begins chasing her in the air.

Hirudegarn unleashes his fire breath on Mothra who manages to dodge it. Thanks to her smaller size Mothra was able to out manuvere Hirudegarn as he tried blasting her. Hirudegarn turns to mist and disappears. Mothra stops in mid air to look for him. Hirudegarn appears behind her and slams her down with his fist causing her to crash in the ocean causing a massive splash.

Just then Goku emerges from the ruble and transforms into a SSJ2 "This is gonna be harder than I thought." Goku said and flew at Hirudegarn. Goku attemps to kick him in the chest but like before the creature became mist causing Goku to miss. Goku is then knocked away with a karate chop from Hirudegarn but manages to stop in mid air "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA" Goku unleashes his attack but Hirudegarn turns to mist and avoids it.

Hirudegarn's tail appears behind Goku and knocks him away. Goku stops himself again but Hirudegarn appears behind him and punches him causing Goku to crash in the ground and in an underground subway.

He suddenly heard a roar behind him. He turns around to see Godzilla rising from the water and roared at him. Hirudegarn responds with a roar of his own. Godzilla's spines glowed blue as he unleashes his Atomic Breath at his new opponent. Hirudegarn turns to mist causing the beam to destroy a building. Godzilla was surprised by this. Hirudegarn appeared above Godzilla coming down an punching him in the head. Godzilla quickly recovers and attempts to hit him with his tail but his enemy uses the same ability as he did with his Atomic Breath. Hirudegarn appears behind him, then kicks Godzilla sending him crashing in the city.

Hirudegarn began walking forward to finish Godzilla off until he senses another presence and sees Gohan.

"Your gonna pay for everything !" Gohan declared before powering up to his Ultimate form. Gohan flies at the monster. Hirudegarn tries to punch him but Gohan avoids it and flies at his face in an attempt to kick but the beast turns to mist causing Gohan to miss. Hirudegaren appears behind Gohan.

"Huh ?" Gohan said as he turns around and quickly flies up before Hirudegarn could hit him. Gohan charges streight at Hirudegarn, but Hirudegarn unleashes his Fire from his mouth which causes Gohan to stop and avoid it. Just then Hirudegarn appears behind Gohan and grabs him in his hand and attempts to squeeze him,as Hirudegarn is doing that he sees a blue beam of energy coming towards him,quickly turns to dust to avoid it and drops Gohan.

It was Godzilla who is madder than ever. Hirudegarn appears in front of Godzilla and attempts to punch him but Godzilla catches his fist. Before Godzilla could attack Hirudegarn turns into mist once again,Hirudegarn appears behind Godzilla and punches him in the face sending him crashing though some buildings.

Mothra emerges from the water and flies behind Hirudegarn attempting to attack him while his off guard. Hirudegarn however sensed her presence and turns around and unleashes his Flame Breath right at Mothra completely oblidirating her much to the shock of her larva and Goku.

"NO MOTHRA !" Goku yelled. Goku now transforms into a SSJ3 "I'll never...NEVER forgive you for this! No matter what." Goku stated with anger.

Hirudegarn roars at Goku and flies to attack him. Goku avoids the monster's massive hand. " _His vulnerable when his solid,I have to anger him enough so that he will be caught off guard."_ Goku thought.

Goku flies at Hirudegarn who knocks him with a karate chop. "Heh...struck a nerve" Goku said angering Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn then tries to punch him but Goku catches his gigantic fist. "Is that it ? I expected more from you" Goku continued taunting Hirudegarn making him even more angry. Goku then flies up in the sky followed by an enraged Hirudegarn.

"C'mon let's do this !" Goku said in mid air as Hirudegarn was charging attempting to hit him Goku's uses Instant Transmission to avoid it and appears below Hirudegarn. Suddenly Godzilla below charges his Red Spiral Ray and fires it at Hirudegrn, Goku sees this and gets an idea.

Goku flies streight at Hirudegarn and as he turns around "DRAGON FIST !" Goku yelled and uses his fist which looked like a dragon to punch Hirudegarn in the chest making a hole in his chest causing the kaiju to roar in pain,immediatly after Goku finished his attack Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray came and hit Hirudegarn in the hole which Goku made. Hirudegarn roars in pain before exploding in a powerful explosion.

"It's...finally over" Goku said and Godzilla exhausted from his battle returns to the ocean.

...

Some time after Hirudegarn's fall Goku gathered the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron to revive Mothra which he does so. The Fairies thank Goku for reviving Mothra along with Mothra's children.


End file.
